1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally pertains to pavement removers and more specifically to one that removes and pulverizes steel reinforced pavement.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,126 describes pavement remover that breaks up concrete under compression, but provides no means for breaking up and disposing of the steel reinforcing rod. U.S. Pat. No. 3,732,623 is for an asphalt recycler that employs a paddle wheel for breaking up and mixing used asphalt. Current pavement processors fall short in completely removing and pulverizing steel reinforced concrete pavement.